Hieis Freaky Halloween
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: Hieis unforgetable Halloween. He spends it with KURAMA thats bad news. What is Kurama going to do with Hiei? Will Kurama ever be forgiven by Hiei. Does Kuwabara posses a brain? That ones easy. Find out and more. R&R.


Shina: Ok people, new story and its about HIEI!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: What!?  
  
Kurama: I really like this story. I feel powerful.  
  
Hiei: What are you people talking about?  
  
Shina: Oh nothing. People, please enjoy. R&R. Please be nice, it's my first Halloween story and I wrote it in Christmas.  
  
Chapter I: Halloween with Kurama.  
  
Its October 30 and there is a horrible storm in place, Hiei jumps to Kuramas window but it was locked. Hiei knocks the window desperately like a moron and wakes up Kurama. Kurama frowns at Hiei and goes right back to bed.  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!!!!!!!! Let me in!!!!  
  
Kurama: NO!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Kurama--its raining and there is a lot of lightning out here!!!  
  
Kurama: I don't care. Stay out there.  
  
Hiei: But what did I do!!!?  
  
Kurama: *Gets up from bed and stomps to the window* YOUR ASKING ME A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT!!!! The last time you staid here you pee your sleeping bag then you peed my brothers bed, you stole my mothers thongs and you ate my last chocolate chip COOKIE!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Kurama I will do anything, but please let me in!!!!  
  
Kurama: Anything!!? *evil grin*  
  
Hiei: Yes--anything!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Ok, I will let you in if you do anything that I tell you to do tomorrow. Deal!?  
  
Hiei: DEAL!!!!! JUST OPEN THE FUCKING WINDOW!!!!  
  
Kurama: Ook.  
  
Kurama lets Hiei spend the night there, tied to Kuramas bed. The next day Hiei woke up and Kurama left him alone all day--until night came.  
  
Hiei: Now explain this to me, AGAIN.  
  
Kurama: Ok. You have to put on some makeup and disguise your self, then you go to the house of many people that way they can give you some candy. Its called Halloween.  
  
Hiei: Nice-- I am not going to do this.  
  
Kurama: You made a deal.  
  
Hiei: and I am about to break it.  
  
Kurama: *whispers to Hiei* trust me Hiei, I am the last person that you will want to do that to.  
  
Hiei: *gulp* Well-Don't make me look stupid Kurama-Kurama!!? What's that thing!!? No-take it away-Kurama!!!!-KURAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
It was night time and Yusuke and Kuwabara were already Trick our treating around.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Kuwabara hurry up. The night wont last for ever.  
  
Kuwabara; Wait-I'm coming just give me a sec.  
  
Yusuke: Man, now I know why Bat man hates Robin so much. HE IS SLOW.  
  
Kuwabara: Alright, alright. I'm coming. Just cause you have that bat man suit on doesn't mean you have to be such an ass.  
  
Yusuke: Well, well, well. If it isn't Kurama. You look great as-umm-what are you?  
  
Kurama: I'm Ganordolf, Yusuke. I see this time you chose Bat man. Kuwabara what are you?  
  
Kuwabara: I am the one and the only-CAT GIRL!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Hey Cat girls, one of your bubs are falling.  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I knew I was better of taking my sister fake boobs.  
  
Kurama: Your sister uses-fake bosoms?  
  
Kuwabara: Yep. Her natural ones are too small.  
  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: Ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaaaa, heeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Kurama: What ever you guys are planning with Shizurus stuff, leave me out of this.  
  
Yusuke; Come on Kurama. It will be fun. You will be all alone and that is boring.  
  
Kurama: I am not alone. Someone will be with me tonight.  
  
Kuwabara: Who?  
  
Kurama: who do you think! *moves to the side*  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke: *cricket sounds* Ph, ph, phhhh, PHAAAAAAAA, HA HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Oh my god your killing me!!!! HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
  
Kurama dressed as Ganordolf moves to the side to reveal a small person with a blonde wig, a pink long dress, red lips, blue eye linear, and a lot of makeup.  
  
Yusuke: *whistles* Wow, your hot!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I never knew that Zelda was this small. HA,HAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Kurama: I remember last Halloween, that Yusuke dressed as Link and you dressed like Navy.  
  
Kuwabara: I said, no one is to remind of that embarrassing moment!!!!!  
  
Hiei: This is so humiliating. DISHONOR!!!!  
  
Kurama: Hiei calm down. A princess must always be delicate.  
  
Yuske/Kurama/Kwabara: PHHAA, HAAAAAAA, HAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Hiei: I don't care.  
  
Kurama: If you touch your face your makeup will run down.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Princess Hiei, who did your makeup?  
  
Kurama: I did. This is the first time I ever experiment with makeup.  
  
Kuwabara; I can clearly see that. Anyway, Yusuke lets go to my place and get Shizurus bra. Hey shorty, you need one, you're kinda flat. hahahahahaha  
  
Yusuke: YEAH!!!!! Well, see ya later Kurama.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara left like two morons to Kuwabaras house, in other words, to dig there own graves. Hiei gives Kurama a death glare and crosses his arms.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, its time to get some candy.  
  
Hiei: Ok.  
  
Kurama: Hiei? HIEI!!!!!  
  
Hiei walks to a house and knocks the door with force. A woman opens the door.  
  
Miss Salmon: Who the hell is it!!!? Oh, sorry little girl. You want some candy right?  
  
Hiei: Give me candy or die.  
  
Miss Salmon: Wait a second. That tune of voice. You're the brat who was peeing my back yard. I will not give you ANYTHING.  
  
The lady slams the door with force and it hits Hieis face leaving half of the makeup glued on the door. Hieis makeup ran down, he looked like Princess Zombie.  
  
Kurama: Hiei!!! Are you alright? I tried to warn you but you ran of.  
  
Hiei: What ever.  
  
In Kuwabaras House  
  
Yusuke: Sooooo-this dump is your sisters' room? COOOOOOL  
  
Kuwabara: Ahh, my room is cooler. Check in the closet.  
  
They were making a mess in Shizurus room looking for the bra. Yusuke emptied the closet and Kuwabara emptied the drawer. Yusuke decides to look under the bed and finds a bunch of used panties and treasure box.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, I found your sisters treasure!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Cooooooool-lets open it.  
  
Yusuke: Let's use the hammer in your room.  
  
Kuwabara: I must be like so drunk right now. Well, lets open it.  
  
They both look for Kuwabaras hammer and start hammering the box till it finally opened. There were many types of cigarettes in side and an endless supply of bras with extra filling.  
  
Kuwabara: Mission accomplished. BRAAAAAAASS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah!! Finally-come on Kuwabara, try one on!!!  
  
Kuwabara: It's a little too tight, Yusuke. She uses to much filling on 'em.  
  
Yusuke: WAW!!!! You look so-soo-so hommo, take that off.  
  
Kuwabara: You mean we went throw all this and now you say that-  
  
Yusuke: Wait, looking gay is ok for you. Why is it so weird for you if you are naturally gay!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: EXACLY, wait a minuet, you just called me gay!!!!?? Why you-  
  
Kuwabara jumps on Yusuke and starts to punch him, Yusuke pushes Kuwabara away and starts to kick his ball over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again until Kuwabara started to scream like a little girl, but suddenly the doors open.  
  
Shizuru: What the hell are you boys doing in my ROOOM!!!!!!? And what in god name are you wearing MY BRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!??????  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the town  
  
Mister Man: There you go you cute little zombie you. Careful with the cavities sweetie.  
  
Hiei: Shut the-  
  
Kurama: HIEI.  
  
Hiei: Ok, ok. What time is it!?  
  
Kurama: Lets see, its 11:59 PM. Why you ask?  
  
Hiei: Oh nothing. *evil grin*  
  
Kurama: Hiei, that's the last house, lets go.  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked to the last house and knock on the door "trick our treat" they yelled. The man kindly gave them some candy, Hiei looked at the mans watch and it pointed exactly 12:00 AM. They walk Hawai from the house.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, we missed one, let's go. Hiei!!? Hieeeeeeeei!!!!!!!!!??? What the!!!  
  
Kurama looks at Hiei but there was something missing, a Hiei. Then he saw illusions of a lot of Kwabaras and there were a lot of them and ugly too, they were wearing pushup bras, and screaming out..... ONE.. OF US..... IS WEARING... A PUSHUP BRA!!! Then he started seeing a lot of Yusukes running around like a little sissy with pink pantyhose and screaming like a little girl....I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL TOMMOROW, I WANA STAY HOME BAKING COOKIES WITH YOU, LA,LA,LA,LA,LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Then Kurama felt him self naked but wearing his mothers red, hot, sexy thong.  
  
Kurama: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Revenge!!! MuHahhahaaHAhAhaHa  
  
  
  
Shina: Right now me and Tea are screaming like a man and running like a sissy, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) (,,,)(=^.^=)(,,,)  
  
Kuwabara: WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!? I'm running around like a moron saing that?  
  
Yusuke: I DON'T WEAR PANIHOSE!!!!  
  
Shizuru: You will be for the rest of your years. Both of you.  
  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: Yes miss Shizuru.  
  
Hiei: Hm. I love this ending.  
  
Kurama: Why did you change it, Shina!!? It was perfect and now you make ME A MORON!!!!!!!!  
  
Shina: Well people, now that I'm going to die with Kuramas death seed, please review and be honest. 


End file.
